DE 33 23 246 A1 discloses a power semiconductor module having a metal base plate as the cooling element, which base plate is adhesively bonded to a substrate, namely a ceramic plate which has been metallized on both sides, with the aid of an elastic adhesive thermally conductive paste. A plastic housing of the power semiconductor module has struts with supports which are intended to counteract deformation of the substrate. However, the struts and supports require a considerable amount of installation space which is thus no longer available for fitting components to the substrate.
A power semiconductor module which is disclosed in DE 35 08 456 C2 likewise has struts which mechanically interact with a ceramic substrate. Threaded holes for screwing in adjusting screws are provided in the struts. The adjusting screws press on intermediate pieces which are made of plastic, for example glass-fiber-reinforced thermosetting plastic, and are adhesively bonded to the substrate or to a component. An intermediate piece arranged on a thyristor or a circular copper blank has a slot for passing a connecting clip through to the thyristor gate.
A further power semiconductor module which is disclosed in EP 1 083 503 B1 has a base plate which is suitable for dissipating heat and has a substrate, which is fitted with power semiconductor chips, arranged on it, said substrate being able to be pressed onto the base plate using pressure elements. The pressure elements have conductive connecting elements which are arranged between the substrate and contact rails and are in the form of contact cords which have an elastic core and an electrically conductive sheath. The contact cords require a considerable amount of free space on the substrate.